


Rained cats and dogs

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [12]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: POTO猫化的沙雕一发，大概是没有后续了（）





	Rained cats and dogs

他从来都不喜欢那些家养猫：又蠢，又不自由，以圈禁为荣……他实在受不了这种生活，所以从一户波斯家庭逃了出来。他敌视这条巴黎街上所有的家养猫，而他们也看不起流浪的Érik。

他无所谓；他栖身在一个几近废弃的地下车库，既安全又自由。楼上的Daroga倒是对他很友好——Daroga也是波斯家逃出来的，一直又与Érik熟识，同样因为流浪而低“猫”一等。

Daroga是一只胖橘，有着翡翠色的眼睛。Érik则几近纯黑色，除去一对琥珀的眼睛。黑色和绿色都不是猫和养猫的人们喜爱的颜色：“黑色象征着厄运！”他们无知地乱喊，“绿色则是魔鬼的力量！”

但有一次，下雨的时候，Érik对着只想呼呼睡大觉的Daroga喊了一通，发现根本叫不醒一个装睡的猫之后，选择出门。

当时，雨落在他身上，几乎睁不开眼睛。他在想，出门的确是个坏主意。

不过日后他会改变自己的想法的——

他路过戴耶家的花园，留意到这家的阳台少见地开着。他下意识往里面望了一眼——

糟糕，这就是他当时想的。

真糟糕。

因为阳台上还有猫！

他立刻收回视线，却发现已经被粘住了；他想跑，爪子失去了重量；他试图喊Daroga，嗓子也哑了。

他就那么愣愣地看着那只白色的猫，用着他所见过最蓝的眼睛静静地看着天空，和落下的雨。

他惊讶地叫了一声：他从没见过那么美丽的猫！而且，她修长的脖颈也没有被项圈束缚。她很瘦，体格比Érik还要小。

她听见Érik叫了一声，缓缓地偏过头，似乎充满困惑。

Érik觉得心要停跳了——她看到我了！

他突然觉得不太对劲：她似乎没有在看他，目光更像是径直穿过了他，望着他身后看不见的，雾气般的灵魂。

他模糊地想起原来Daroga说，有着天空色眼睛的猫大部分都是没有天空的。他当时还有些疑惑，现在想想，大概……

瞎子？不，他不会用这么歧视的语言称呼她。她是盲的，不会看见自己背负的不祥的黑色。这个认知令他有些暗暗欣喜，又为她遗憾。

“您好？”她的声音！令Érik激动得浑身颤抖，她的声音！美妙至极！

他鬼使神差地，走进了戴耶家的花园。

“您好。”他彬彬有礼地问好。下雨对于现在的他而言，完全成了一种奇怪的享受。她站在阳台上，雨水无法沾湿她；但她很执着地一步步朝着Érik声音的方向走来——最后，她似乎认为到了一个合适的距离，于是开始自我介绍：

“您好，先生。我是Christine，Christine Daae；很高兴认识您。”其实她离Érik还有段距离，不过Érik已经悄悄拉进了，但也没有妄为到站进阳台里，尽管意味着做个流浪的绅士就会淋雨，而淋雨的绅士可就不“绅士”了。

“您好，Daae小姐，很荣幸认识您。”他不知道该不该说出自己的名字，毕竟他作为“流浪的幽灵猫”的名声可太大了。

“您是谁？”她似乎露出了微笑，“我们之前有见过吗？”

“恐怕没有，真遗憾——我是，我是……您就叫我Érik吧。”

“您的姓氏呢？”她很天真地追问。Érik对于这种好奇心有点害怕。

“没有。”他简短地回答，“我没有主人。”后半句话他说得特别小声，确定Christine听不见。

他不知道自己是怎么失魂落魄地回到了那个地下车库，因为淋了不少雨，大病了一场，做的梦全是Christine、Christine、Christine和Érik！这可吓坏了倒霉的Daroga，忙前忙后地照顾他，差点也忙病了。

——不过以后Érik会知道的：认识了Christine以后的日子会比梦更美好。


End file.
